Excerpts From a Coma Diary
by UselessWreckage
Summary: An accident leaves Arthur in a coma. The universe aligns to make Merlin responsible for recording the events that go on in the world so that he will have an easy update when he wakes up. (Chuck Palahniuk's Diary style.) Disclaimer: This is soap opera medicine. Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Lancelot and a bit of Gwaine/Elena and Merlin/Gwaine thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Arthur. This is Merlin, you know, Gwen's friend? The new kid.

I don't know when you'll be able to read this, but I hope you will one day. This is your coma diary. The doctors said it was a good idea to keep one because you probably won't wake up in a long while, and being able to read back about what happened while you were out might help you get back to normal when you do. I know you're probably confused about why I'm writing it and not Gwen. I mean, I don't even know if you remember my name. So far, you've only called me "new kid." But she is way too upset to write, so I said I'd do it for her.

I'll try to update you as often as I can on what's happening to people.

Get well soon! Well, when you read this, I suppose you will be well. Or not well, exactly, but better.

Anyway, end of entry one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, me again.

Sorry, it's going to take me a while to get used to writing these. There isn't a set format. I suppose I should tell you about all the flowers. There are A LOT of flowers in your room. I'm almost jealous, I bet if I were in a coma no-one would send me anything. Well, maybe Gwen would. She's great, your Gwen, you're really lucky to have her. She's given you a huge bouquet of roses. They looked expensive and you know she's not exactly rich. She still cries a lot and holds your hand when she visits. I don't know what she's saying to you, but maybe you can hear her. Who knows. There are flowers from the class at school, and from many students individually, there's a plastic dog poo from Gwaine, obviously, and a wraith from the footy team. That one is bright red, I think you'd like it a lot. I took a picture of it, but my camera is crap. Some drip left you grapes. I took the liberty of eating most of those while I was sat here writing this, because it's not like they'll be fresh when you wake up.

Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Arthur.

Gwen was back at school today. That means a lot. She's really upset still, but it's great that she doesn't fall into a total crisis herself because of what happened to you. I mean, you wouldn't want that, would you? That's what I told her, at least, though I suppose I don't really know what you'd want.

She did well. Only cried a little. And afterwards we came to visit you. You're doing well, they say, you're stable. They also say we should start exercising you soon. As far as I've understood, you like exercise, so that should be exciting for you!

(Of course, you probably won't really notice the exercise because you're out cold.)

We ate chocolate oranges by your bed. Gwen said they were your favourites, so I held a slice up under your nose for your enjoyment. If you could smell it, you're welcome.

It also made her smile, which is good. It's nice to see her smile again. I'm sure you'd want that, too. Hopefully, it'll only be a couple of months until you can join in the sight.

M


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, Arthur.

Nothing really significant happened today, unless you count Gwaine sitting on Percival's shoulders and scoring a perfect hit on the rubbish bin with a ball of paper. He, by the way, is captaining the football team in your absence. They're still doing really well, but it's a bit more chaotic. I'm sorry I can't tell you the details, I don't know much about football.

I'm really not the right person to be updating you on your life, but I guess it's too late now.

Gwen is fine. She has been holding your hand today, as she does every day. In school she's still great, with all that's going on, she's still miles better than me at trigonometry. Trigonometry, by the way, is still shit. I feel sorry for you having to go through all of this stuff when you wake up, but then I suppose we're lucky you'll be able to. They say your brain is doing fine, it's just not ready to wake up yet.

And in my own life, just to give you an update, people you don't know said and did things you couldn't give less of a fuck about.

M.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, A.

Can I just write A? I've no way of knowing your opinion, so I'm trying it out. I sign with an initial, so why not start with one?

Your sister was there when I arrived here today. Her uni were apparently being right tits and not letting her leave to come visit. She looked like she was doing fine. She was pretty sour about you being in a coma, of course. Your dad was here, too. Gwen says you laughed at her when she was scared of him, but he really is pretty terrifying. They left just after we arrived, so I don't know what they did or said when they were here. I wish I could have reported on it; that's the kind of thing I'd want to know if it were me.

Morgana left a picture on your bedside table, though. It's of you two, I think, when you were kids. It's taken on a beach somewhere, with a sandcastle and everything. If you built that, you were a gifted child! It's really cute. I promise I won't show anyone at school.

M.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, A.

Gwen couldn't make it here today, since she's got the flu. That's not a good thing to bring into the hospital, I'm sure you'll understand. I also hope that it was clear that she's been with me the other times I've written unless I said she was not, but that should be obvious. You're her boyfriend, not mine. Not my friend, I mean.

Sitting here with you alone is really awkward, by the way.

School is trudging along. The end of term exams are ever closer. I haven't even thought about Christmas yet, but I suppose that's closer, too. Gwen is really worried about these exams, even though she's bound to ace them anyway. I'm probably not as stressed as I should be. Are you usually stressed about exams? If Gwen were here, she'd tell me, I suppose.

I'd guess you would be the type to stress too, but you'd hide it better than she does. You must be used to pressure situations after all, what with your football and things.

And now all the exercise you get is us lifting your feet up and down or putting them on the cycle machine, to make sure your joints don't go stiff or something like that. It's supposed to make you wake up sooner, too, but the doctors seem a bit worried. Apparently you could easily be like this for a year when they originally said months. I've not told Gwen, she didn't overhear that particular detail.

I just hope you don't die.

Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say. Write. Whatever.

M.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, Arthur!

The initial thing just didn't feel right. I like writing your whole name.

Gwen is still sick. Poor thing. She's worried about school, so I brought her my notes, which means I actually had to take notes. That is not going to become a habit. I would bring in notes for you, too, but I don't think they'd do you any good, since you can't exactly read them. I could read them into your ear, like a bedtime story, and just hope that something gets through. Maybe Gwen will like the idea, I'll suggest it to her.

She sends her love, by the way, so here's some love.

There you go.

You're welcome. I'll bring some back to her from you, too, don't you worry.

I'm unsure about what to get her for Christmas. I really want it to be something great, because she needs something good to happen to cheer her up, but I don't have that much money and I'm not very creative. I'll probably just buy her a second hand book or something.

What would you get her? The moon, probably. I know what she's getting you, but I'm not telling!

Well, it's a bit awkward here just me and you. I think I've said everything I can think of that has value so I'll leave you to your business.

M.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, Arthur!

Exam day! So many people envied you today, and some were even dumb enough to say it. I tried to shut them up with one of those serial killer stares, but I don't really think I pulled it off. I wish I could, because the last thing Gwen needed after being sick and coming back to take an exam was to be upset by those shits. Anyway, we all survived, I think. And now Christmas is right around the corner.

I did get Gwen a book, in the end. Goodbye to Berlin. I happened upon a pretty fancy looking edition, I hope she likes it! I trust you'll keep mum so that it'll be a surprise.

Over the holidays, I won't be writing much for you, because I'll be at home, celebrating. It would be a little bit weird if I abandoned family tradition to go impose on a vague acquaintance in a coma. I'm going to ask Morgana for updates on what the holidays were like for the people you actually care about. I hope she'll answer, I haven't talked to her much, but she seems nice from what little I've seen of her. Gwen really likes her, but then Gwen likes everyone.

By the way, I said vague acquaintance, but I'd like to be your friend. I know you can't really weigh in on that in your current state, but anyway. I'll be your friend until you wake up and tell me not to be.

I'll see you around!

Merlin.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, Arthur!

Merry Christmas! I'm writing this update even though I haven't visited today, because it is Christmas and it feels really weird not to somehow mark that occasion in here. Maybe the mulled wine is making me silly, I don't know.

There was frost overnight, so even though there was no snow, all the trees and grass outside were white and frozen when I got up, and it looked beautiful. It melted pretty quick, though. I'm afraid I can't summarise the Queen's speech for you, because my mum, Will, and I are absolute rebels, and we don't watch it. I'm sure if you want to know about that you can just google it. I don't write to you about current events anyway.

Does the Queen count as a current event? Well, she is currently happening, I suppose.

I talked to Gwen and to Gwaine, they were both having marvellous celebrations. I'm sure they'd want me to wish you a happy Christmas from them too. Gwen gave me a pair of mittens that she knit herself! She is so talented, they fit perfectly. It's not as if I've let her measure my hands or anything. I sometimes wonder if there's anything Gwen can't do. She's the perfect human being.

Anyway, you probably knew that already. So yeah, happy Christmas!

M.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, Arthur!

I nearly cried when I saw Gwen's finished gift. You'll have probably seen it by now, since I'm sure "Christmas present from girlfriend" takes precedence over "Bad summary of life written by wannabe-friend." Her drawing is even better than her knitting. Like I said, there's nothing she can't do. I didn't read the letter she wrote you to go with it, I figure that's private. But I know she was working on the portrait even before the accident. I think she's captured you masterfully, don't you? You look even better than you do in real life!

The football team gave you a shirt. It's lying here on your bed. They brought it with them to the tournament this autumn and had everyone they met write little messages and well wishes all over it. It was quite sweet of them! Some of the guys got you individual presents as well. Gwaine gave you prank supplies as usual - he even gave _me_ a bag of whoopee cushions. I really feel like I'm part of the gang now. Back to your presents, there's a book of landscape photography from Elena, a bloody tie from Leon - I feel like he and Gwaine are balancing each other out with one being ridiculously childish and the other eerily grown up.

Someone's given you a knitted hat as well, but I don't know who that's from. Maybe Gwen knows; I'll ask her when she gets back from Birmingham.

From me, you got a book. The place where I got Goodbye to Berlin for Gwen also had Mr. Norris Changes Trains, and I thought it would be cute to give you matching books because you're a couple. I still don't know if that was a good idea, I trust you'll be able to tell me one day. Isherwood is really good, though, promise!

I still haven't talked to Morgana about "your" Chrsistmas celebrations. The nurses said they didn't really do anything for you in here, which is sad. I mean, you wouldn't have known, but still. Anyway, it's been nice seeing you again!

M.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, Arthur!

I have successfully managed to run into your sister! Not sure how that went. She laughed at the suggestion that she should summarise the Queen's speech, and she said that Christmas was "Hell as usual." Then she called me "sweet" and just sort of drifted off. She didn't even tell me what she got you for a present. Are you all bizarre in your family?

Gwen didn't know who the knitted hat was from, either, but she's wearing it now and she looks hilarious. Again, if my camera weren't ridiculously crap, I'd take a picture. It will look better on you, I'm sure!

I hope Christmas isn't really Hell at your place. It's probably the most inconvenient time of year to be sad, because the whole world around you is so happy. It's not a great feeling. I hope you don't have that. I'll just take it as Morgana being dramatic.

School starts again tomorrow. This holiday took no time at all! And now we have to get to worrying about university applications and all of that - really, we've all been worrying about those for a while, I suppose you know as well as anyone, but still, the closer the date the worse the fear. Gwen and I are both hoping to get into Avalon - she says that's where you wanted to go, too.

Well, want, I suppose, unless you've somehow changed your mind while you've been lying there. Who knows; it could happen. I suppose it would change some perspectives. Really it's changed all of our perspectives on quite a lot of things.

Well, at least all this uni business means that I'll have something important to report about all sorts of different people soon. Slight substance added to my inane babbling!

M.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, Arthur!

You're hanging in there. I admire your commitment to this comatose thing, I really do. Now's about the time you should be showing signs of change, you know, yet you're still the same, at least as far as I can see. Gwen's cried a lot today. I'm not really in on the complexities that make the first day back after the holidays difficult to go through without you, but apparently it is. She still doesn't look very happy, but I don't dare disturb her. I'll leave you two alone and write instead.

It was nice seeing everyone again, though. Gwaine says hi! Well, he put me in a headlock, but I think "hi" was what he _meant_. It's a bit odd that all the football people sort of know who I am now. Several asked after you - aside from Gwaine's physical communication there was well wishes from Leon, Elyan and Perce, I think. I hope I'm not forgetting anyone. The ones I haven't already reported on seemed to have had nice Christmases. We knew about Elyan's Christmas from Gwen, obviously, it seems he too had a nice time.

University is of course still the big preoccupation. My personal statement is coming along! You don't suppose I could write down this diary as a useful thing that I've done with my life? Not that I'm comparing you to doing community service, but you know what I mean. I hope.

Anyway, laters.

M.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, Arthur.

So, it's done. All sent off now. I've applied for different kinds of biology in five different places and am crossing my fingers for Avalon. Gwen has filled out all her places with different design courses, but with her grades she's more or less guaranteed getting into Avalon so technically those extra backups are unnecessary. She does not need to rely on luck. As far as I know, we're the only ones in your immediate circle hoping to get in there as first choice, though I think Gwaine has it on third or something.

Oh yeah, he and Elena broke up. Again. Their uni applications didn't overlap at all, so it might be that this is for good. Then again, should they fall madly in love once more, they can probably work out long distance, or go through clearing to solve the proximity thing.

It's weird to think about how close the day is when we'll all be going in different directions. There are so many people I might never have any contact with again.

You were supposed to be here for this Arthur. Consciously here. Even I think it's a bit wrong to approach the end of college without you, and I hardly knew you when you were awake. You were always the centrepiece of the class, so I suppose that's only to be expected.

"When you were awake" sounds gloomy. It's much too similar to "when you were alive." With the important exception that you can only be alive once, whereas you can be awake loads of times. Hopefully it's not long now until you are, though if it was nearing I suppose the doctors would have picked up on something. And if they did, they'd have told Gwen.

That's enough rambling for today.

All the best,

M.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, Arthur!

The Avalon football tournament is this weekend, and guess what? Gwaine's convinced the coach to let me go with them, to write down what goes on for you. Said it would be nice for you to be able to read in your coma diary about the things your mates did on the trip. So I won't be sitting around here in the next few days - I'll be off to Avalon university!

It will be really nice to have a look around the place, too. I hope I'll get in! I also hope that I manage to chronicle the tournament well, and that you find it enjoyable to read about it. And that I'm not too much of a pain for the rest of the team - they're nice to me, but I know I'm not exactly the type they hang out with mostly. I'm sort of a poor replacement for you in any case, although I suppose most people would be. Consider this another encouragement to get well, so you and take back your position! Obviously, the Camelot football team won't be the same when you wake up, what with half of them graduating with us. But at least victory seems achievable under Gwaine's leadership, too, so you won't break your winning streak just because the star player has a season out.

I am assuming you'll want to return to football, but hey, I don't know. Maybe you've changed your mind when you get up. Maybe you will be more into cycling now, since you've been doing so much unconscious cycling on the machine. Or maybe you just won't heal properly for football. I think you already have a legacy to be proud of in the team, so there's really no pressure.

Anyway, Gwen will still be visiting, so you won't be alone. I trust she'll take good care of you for me.

See you in a few days!

M.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, Arthur.

Your friends are nuts. Leon fell asleep on the bus and now he's walking around with a Hitler moustache in permanent marker. It's kind of horrifying and hilarious at the same time. He will be so angry when he gets to a mirror! He knows something's up already - I think I'm the only one who hasn't dared to laugh at him. I still find most of the team intimidating, though I really feel that Gwaine and I have become friends. He was the evil genius behind the moustache, as I'm sure you'd suspect.

The bus ride was more fun than I thought transport was supposed to be. There was some singing - I didn't even know the Camelot team had its own songs! I'm learning some of them, and I realise that some of the writings on that shirt you got from the tournament at Nemeth are quotes from them. Makes it a great deal less cryptic!

I'm enjoying this little dive into your world. It's a lot less scary than I thought it would be; everyone's a lot more friendly when they know I'm friends with you. Also, having Gwaine and Percival around makes it difficult to mess with anyone on the team. Those two really have the serial killer stares down to a t, I should probably ask them to teach me.

By now, everyone's in their sleeping bags. I'm here between Elyan and Lionel, as if I were part of the team. Elyan has promised he'll beat me in checkers. I didn't know footballers did nerdy things like playing checkers. Tomorrow it's an early start, the team (Should I say they? You? We?) are playing Mercia first thing in the morning. Old rivals meet again! I'll update you on their triumph when it happens!

Good night!

M.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, Arthur!

Things are looking good for the team. The match against Mercia ended with a draw, but they won against Nemeth, Central Albion and Engerd, so the "old rivals" are "meeting again" _again_ for the semi final tomorrow. Gawant is going against Ismere.

The Gawant boys don't seem to like Gwaine much. Elyan told me that's where Elena used to live before, and that some of them are jealous she was his girlfriend. There really can be some petty drama in this football environment! I have met several people who send their regards - I shall leave letters and notes from them between the pages here. Special mention goes to Mithian, who is apparently a really good friend of yours. She's captain of Nemeth's girl team this year, and she told me to say hi to Gwen, too, an order which I am planning to follow. Their boys team is already out of the competition, but the girls are going strong. I'll be cheering for them, since Camelot hasn't got a girls' team.

That's a pity, really - I reckon if we put together some of our girls we could get a right powerful squad. By the sounds of it, Elena was quite good when she played for Gawant, and Gwen must have picked up on a few tricks, hanging out with you all the time.

Then again, maybe it's too late? This is the last Avalon tournament for our lot. That's weird to think about. I'll pass the idea on to Elyan, so he can sow the seed with his classmates. Maybe the year below can make us proud after all!

Come to think about it, they'll probably be your year soon. If you're ready to go back to school this autumn, that is. Maybe I'm being too optimistic.

Please wake up soon? Preferably before summer is over and we all leave.

M.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, Arthur!

Back home now. I didn't have time to stop by the hospital, but I'll come visit tomorrow. It will be nice to see you again! I'll find out from Gwen what she's been doing this weekend, and we'll get you all updated on that. How very exciting!

I bet you're wondering how the tournament went in the end. Well, we won, of course. Camelot is the best team after all. We won the second match against Mercia, and then there was an absolutely thrilling final against Ismere. Percival scored the winning goal, and I jumped out of my seat to cheer. I don't even like football! I suppose it makes everything much more exciting when you are friends with the people playing. Just my luck to make those friends just before I'm going to move far away from all of them!

Talking of victories, I won against Elyan in that checkers game, which he has forgiven by now. He's a really cool bloke, awesomeness must run in the family!

The bus ride home was a lot more tired than the one on the way there - many more people fell asleep this time, and there was no doodling on anyone's faces. Gwaine is lucky Leon has got saintly self-restraint, otherwise he might have broken his nose over that moustache. But yeah, we weren't back at the school until way past midnight, and then I had to walk all the way home, so I really need to get some sleep now. I shall see you tomorrow!

M.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, Arthur!

We're back in the mire of studying now, I'm afraid. Sorry about covering you in papers with notes on them. In my defence, most of those are Gwen's - we've established that I am pretty rubbish at taking notes. You never know, might be that some of our intelligent discussion is seeping into your mind and making you ten times smarter!

Gwen is helping me with maths. I was really confused about Gwen and maths, because she's fretting like mad about doing well on the exam. But she is an artist, so why on earth does she need maths? Well, her answer was really good, so I'm going to write it down in full:

"Society doesn't need art, yet respects my desire to study and work with it. I hope to be respected as a designer and an artist. So even if I don't need maths, I respect it as a discipline."

I don't know if I love her or hate her sometimes, she is just annoyingly perfect. We're not the only people at this study party, though - Elena almost spilled coffee on you earlier, but it all went well. She's been confined to a chair ever since. Gwaine is here, too. I was worried it might be awkward, but it seems fine. He joked that he and some of the boys from Gawant we met at Avalon have started a club for Elena's Exes, and that really made her laugh. It's nice to see that they are friends this time, it might mean that they're ready to move on.

And now Gwaine is throwing little paper balls at me because I'm writing you instead of helping him analyse Ibsen. I think that means end of entry.

M.


End file.
